Stereo display technologies can roughly fall into a glasses-type stereo display and an automatic stereo display, where no specially designed watching device (e.g., specially designed glasses or helmet) is required to be worn by a viewer for the automatic stereo display, also referred to as a naked-eye stereo display. With the naked-eye stereo display technology, the same image is projected respectively into the left eye and the right eye of a watcher by using a grating device, where there are different parallaxes for the image projected into the left eye and the right eye for the purpose of a stereo display effect. Specifically, taking a slit grating as an example, there is a distance between the grating and a 3D display panel, so different combinations of pixels can be seen respectively by the left and right eyes through slits, thus different images are projected into the left and right eyes, as illustrated in FIG. 1A.
However, the slits of the slit grating may be arranged in an area with more display zones or may be arranged in an area with more non-display zones, and when the slits of the grating are arranged in the area with more display zones, there may be a brighter display effect in the area, and when the slits of the grating are arranged in the area with more non-display zones, there may be a darker display effect in the area, so alternating brighter and darker fringes, that is, Moire fringes, tend to appear in the overall display effect.
With the naked-eye stereo display technology above, the Moire fringes are typically alleviated using the following solution:
In the display panel, there is a transverse displacement, which is an irrational number multiple of the width of a pixel unit, of each row of pixel units on an array substrate relative to a preceding row of pixel units, so that the ratio of display zones to non-display zones in the slits of the grating becomes more uniform, to alleviate the Moire fringes.
However, the inventors of the invention have identified that in the foregoing solution, there is a transverse displacement, which is an irrational number multiple of the width of a pixel unit, of each row of pixel units relative to a preceding row of pixel units, so the pixels may be arranged non-uniformly, thus resulting in periodical non-uniform brightness in the vertical direction (i.e., the column direction). As illustrated in FIG. 1B, with respective rows of pixel units in the vertical direction and the same reference straight line L in that direction, lengths of line segments formed by the respective pixel units R, G and B intersecting with the straight line are different. This also means that there are unequal display zones (which may be considered as the line segments) for the respective pixel units R, G and B along the reference straight line L, for example, the pixel units R, G and B identified by the reference number 1 appear reddish, and the pixel units R, G and B identified by the reference number 2 appear greenish, so there may be non-uniform brightness of the pixel units R, G and B in the direction in which the straight line extends, thus resulting in Moire fringes and influencing a display effect.